A surgical tool and method for operating the surgical tool are provided for resecting bone. The surgical tool includes a rotary pneumatic motor to which a resecting tool is secured. Irrigation fluid is passed through a flow channel on the surgical tool to maintain a constant flow of irrigation fluid about a cutting end of the resecting tool.
Pneumatically-powered surgical tools with irrigation attachments often utilize independent valves in order to variably control the motor and the flow of irrigation fluid. The irrigation fluid is controlled separately from the motor. A surgical tool system which simultaneously operates the motor and the flow of irrigation fluid is desirable.